parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Jungle Book (1967; Davidchannel's Version)
Davidchannel's Movie spoof of 1967 Disney film "The Jungle Book". Coming to Youtube on January 1th, 2019. Cast: * Mowgli - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) * Baloo - Zozi (Bartok the Magnificent) * Bagheera - Puss in Boots (Shrek series) * Dug as Himself * Colonel Hathi - Manny (Ice Age) * King Louie - Ape (George of the Jungle) * Kaa - Savio (The Penguins of Madagascar) * Shere Khan - Red (All Dogs Go To Heaven 2) * Shanti - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) * Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy and Dizzie the Vultures - Boris (Balto), Zazu (The Lion King), Jeremy (The Secret of NIHM) and Crane (Kung Fu Panda) * Winifred - Ellie (Ice Age) * Hathi Junior - Lumpy (Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) * Flunkey Monkey - Abu (Aladdin) * The Bandar-Log Monkeys - Marmosets (Rio) * The Elephants - Woolly Mammoths (Ice Age 2: The Meltdown) * The Deer - Bambi and his Mother (Bambi) * Akela - Nava (Balto II: The Wolf Quest) * The Wolf Councils - The Wolves (Balto II: The Wolf Quest) * Rama (Father Wolf) - Balto * Raksha (Mother Wolf) - Jenna (Balto; 1995) * The Wolf Cubs - Balto and Jenna's Puppies (Balto II: The Wolf Quest) * Baby Mowgli - Baby Tarzan (Tarzan; 1999) Chapters: * The Mammal Book (1967) Part 1 - Main Titles ("Overture") * The Mammal Book (1967) Part 2 - Puss Discovers Christopher (Baby Tarzan)/Christopher's Jungle Life * The Mammal Book (1967) Part 3 - Christopher and Puss Encounter Savio the Boa * The Mammal Book (1967) Part 4 - "Manny's March" * The Mammal Book (1967) Part 5 - Christopher and Puss's Argument * The Mammal Book (1967) Part 6 - Christopher Meets Zozi ("The Bare Necessities") * The Mammal Book (1967) Part 7 - Christopher Kidnaped by The Monkeys * The Mammal Book (1967) Part 8 - Christopher Meets Ape ("I Wanna Be Like You") * The Mammal Book (1967) Part 9 - Puss and Zozi's Moonlight Talk * The Mammal Book (1967) Part 10 - Christopher Runs Away * The Mammal Book (1967) Part 11 - Red Arrives/"Manny's March (Reprise)" * The Mammal Book (1967) Part 12 - Christopher and Savio Second Encounter ("Trust in Me") * The Mammal Book (1967) Part 13 - Savio and Red's conversation * The Mammal Book (1967) Part 14 - Christopher's Friends ("That's What Friends are For") * The Mammal Book (1967) Part 15 - Christopher Meets Red/Cat Fight * The Mammal Book (1967) Part 16 - Poor Freddy/"My Own Home" * The Mammal Book (1967) Part 17 - "The Bare Necessities (Reprise)" * The Mammal Book (1967) Part 18 - End Credits Contents (Special Edition) * FBI warning Anti-piracy Warning campaign 2016 Logo DVD BluRay * The Wild (JB Eagle Style) Trailer * The Pagemaster (Coolzdane) Trailer * The Great Rabbit Detective Trailer * Cineplex - Feature Presentation * * The Mammal Book (1967) Part 1 - Main Titles ("Overture") * The Mammal Book (1967) Part 2 - Puss Discovers Christopher (Baby Tarzan)/Christopher's Jungle Life * The Mammal Book (1967) Part 3 - Christopher and Puss Encounter Savio the Boa * The Mammal Book (1967) Part 4 - "Manny's March" * The Mammal Book (1967) Part 5 - Christopher and Puss's Argument * The Mammal Book (1967) Part 6 - Christopher Meets Zozi ("The Bare Necessities") * The Mammal Book (1967) Part 7 - Christopher Kidnaped by The Monkeys * The Mammal Book (1967) Part 8 - Christopher Meets Ape ("I Wanna Be Like You") * The Mammal Book (1967) Part 9 - Puss and Zozi's Moonlight Talk * The Mammal Book (1967) Part 10 - Christopher Runs Away * The Mammal Book (1967) Part 11 - Red Arrives/"Manny's March (Reprise)" * The Mammal Book (1967) Part 12 - Christopher and Savio Second Encounter ("Trust in Me") * The Mammal Book (1967) Part 13 - Savio and Red's conversation * The Mammal Book (1967) Part 14 - Christopher's Friends ("That's What Friends are For") * The Mammal Book (1967) Part 15 - Christopher Meets Red/Cat Fight * The Mammal Book (1967) Part 16 - Poor Freddy/"My Own Home" * The Mammal Book (1967) Part 17 - "The Bare Necessities (Reprise)" * The Mammal Book (1967) Part 18 - End Credits Movie used: *The Jungle Book (1967) Clips from TV Shows/Movies Used: * Shrek * Shrek 2 * Shrek the Third * Shrek Forever After * Puss in Boots * The Adventures of Puss in Boots * UP * Tarzan * Balto * Balto II: The Wolf Quest * Balto III: Wings of Changes * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin * Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving * The Tigger Movie * Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse * The Book of Pooh: Stories from the Heart * Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year * Piglet's Big Movie * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * House of Mouse * The Penguins of Madagascar * Ice Age * Ice Age II: The Meltdown * Ice Age III: The Dawn of The Dinosaurs * Ice Age IV: The Continental Drift * Ice Age V: Collision Course * Pooh's Heffalump Movie * My Friends Tigger & Pooh * Bartok the Magnificent * Rio * George of the Jungle * George of the Jungle 2 * Aladdin * Aladdin 2 * Aladdin 3 * All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 * Bambi * The Lion King * The Lion King 2 * The Lion King 3 * The Lion Guard * The Secret of NIHM * The Secret of NIHM 2: Timmy to The Rescue * Kung Fu Panda * Kung Fu Panda 2 * Kung Fu Panda 3 * Oliver and Company Gallery: Baby Tarzan.jpg|Baby Tarzan as Baby Mowgli Christopher Robin in Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Christopher Robin as Mowgli Zozi.jpg|Zozi as Baloo the Bear Puss In Boots shrek.png|Puss in Boots as Bagheera the Panther 8af11b1a04a315e3359ad53cfb4347ef.jpg|Dug as Himself Savio.png|Savio as Kaa the Snake NEWRedCat.png|Red as Shere Khan the Tiger Georgeofthejungle7.jpg|Ape as King Louie the Orangutan Abu in Aladdin.jpg|Abu as Flunkie Monkey Manny (Ice Age).jpg|Manny as Colonel Hathi the Elephant Ellie ice age 4.png|Ellie as Winifred Lumpy, Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Lumpy as Hathi Jr. Boris in Balto.jpg|Boris Zazu in The Lion King.jpg|Zazu Jeremy in The Secret of NIMH 2 Timmy to the Rescue.jpg|Jeremy Crane kung fu panda 3.png|and Master Crane as Buzzy, Flaps,Ziggy and Dizzie 269px-1250005866 7394 full.jpg|Nava as Akela (The Wolf Leader) Balto.png|Balto as Rama (Father Wolf) Jenna in Balto.jpg|Jenna as Raska (Mother Wolf) Jenny Foxworth-0.jpg|Jenny as Shanti Marmosets.jpg|Marmosets as The Bandar-Log Monkeys Bambi and His Mother.jpg|Bambi and his Mother as The Deer Woolly Mammoths.png|Woolly Mammoths as The Elephants Wolf-Quest-balto-8440077-650-433.jpg|The Wolves as The Wolf Councils puppies-balto-23539887-800-600.jpg|Balto and Jenna's Puppies See Also * The Mammal Book 2 (Following) Category:The Jungle Book Movie Spoof Category:The Jungle Book Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:The Jungle Book Picture Category:Parodies Category:Davidchannel Category:DeviantART Category:YouTube Category:Google Drive Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs for Sale Category:Movie-Spoof